Rookie Cop and Mistaken Identity
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ron becomes a cop, and Kim gets mistaken for a heiress...Post STD. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1:Target Acquired

This is just a little thing I cooked up.

* * *

**Rookie Cop and Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 1:Target Acquired:**

We enter to a strange building on the outskirts of Lowerton.

Two guards are guarding the door.

As we enter we come to a room.

One man is searching a computer, he jumps up in excitement and runs to another room.

"Uhhh, Mr. Peace, I've located the richest man in the Tri-City area."said the man as he walked up to another man who we couldn't see, because he was hiding in the shadows.

"Go on."said Mr. Peace.

"Well, I figure we can kidnap his daughter much quicker."said the other man.

"Where and Who?"said Mr. Peace.

"Her name is Kim Probally, and I think my team could kidnap her during the Mayor's Ball, next Thursday."said the man as he handed Mr. Peace a photo of Kim Probally.

Mr. Peace looks at for a really long time.

"Prepare your team, we strike in four days."said Mr. Peace as he revealed himself away from the shadows.He was a tall strong-looking man with blonde hair and brown eyes, he had a scar coming from his temple to his eye on the right side of his head.

Meanwhile.. The other man had walked into the lounge.

"Pack your weaponry, boys, we're back in buisness!"said the man.

Everyman in there was cheering.

* * *

Well there you go, I hope you like it so far, don't worry it gets better and better the farther you read.

Well R&R!


	2. Chapter 2:Career Day

Here is the second chapter.

Sorry if you think it is too short, I'm really trying to get back in my groove.

Hey, if ya'll want, check out my stories The Fearless Ferret and The Fearless Ferret 2, which you can access on my profile.

Well here is Chapter2.

* * *

**Career Day:**

**Middleton H****igh:**

"Alright listen up, you people have 15 minutes to pick a tutor for your career, or I will give ya'll the hardest test in your life!"said Steve Barkin.

Silence.

"Well what are you waiting for, get goin!"said a very impatient Barkin.

Soon all the students were scattered in different booths.

"So K.P what are you gonna try to get a career in?"said a blonde-headed teenager named Ron Stoppable.

"Defintly not a janitor again, but I really don't know."said a red-head named Kim Possible.

"Well we better hurry we only have 13 minutes left!"said Ron.

So Ron went tobooth to booth and still couldn't find the career he wanted to be in.

Kim then ran up to Ron while he was looking at a crocidile wrestling booth.

"Hey, K.P what do you think of me as a crocidile wrestler?"said Ron.

"Ron, don't even joke."said the annoyed red-head.

"So you find your job, K.P?"asked the blonde-headed teenager.

"Yeah, I get to be tutored by the advisor to the mayor."said Kim with excitement.

"Ah, come on how come you get the cool job!"said Ron.

"Well, what did you pick?"asked Kim.

"Well..."said Ron before he was interuppted by Barkin.

"Well Stoppable, I see you haven't picked a career."said Barkin as he was writing on his clipboard.

"Actually..."said Ron as he rubbed his neck.

"My office, now!"said Barkin as he stormed off.

Ron walked towards the principal's office.

He waved goodbye with a frown on his face.

Kim waved back with a frown, too.

And Ron entered Barkin's office for the Career Placement Test...

* * *

Well, that's it for that chapter. 

I'm not gonna give away anything, but there is a reason why Kim is being tutored by the mayor's advisor.

Well, Please Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3:Career Aptitude Test

Well after seeing Lydia's review, I am really ampted up about this story.

this story is gonna get real good , i promise you.

* * *

**Chapter 3:The Career Aptitude Test**

Ron entered Mr. Barkin's Office.

He saw it was decorated with many war memorbilia.

He was sitting at his desk with a testtwo inches thick.

"Sit down."said the irritated Barkin.

Ron immediatly sat down in his seat.

"Uh is this gonna take lon..."Ron said, but was interuppted byMr. Barkin.

"Here" said Barkin as he handed Ron the test.

Ron took it and read most of it while filling in answers.

Note: this is what Ron is thinking:

_The career you would like to suceed in would be..._

_A)Rocket Science_

_B)Politics_

_C)Human Safety_

_D)Brain Surgeon_

_Well I guess saving the world would probally be Human Safety._

And that's how it started, Ron answered many questions that would lead him to be...

**The Next Day:**

Barkin walks up to Ron.

"Stoppable, your test results returned and report to room 404 to find out your future career." said Barkin.

"Boo-yah" said Ron as he started forward.

All along the way he was saying, "Please be a chef", and when he walked into the room he was utterly stupified.

"Hello, Ron Stoppable." said a male voice coming from behind a chair.

"This can't be right your a ..."said Ron as he was cut off by the voice.

"Yes, that's right, I'm a police officer, Detective Brad Ford, to be exact."said the figure as he showed his uniform, he was tall, had a broad face, brown hair, and green eyes.

"No way, I wanted to be a chef not a _police officer._" said Ron with disgust on the word police officer.

"Well you are, and your training is just about to start." said Brad as he stood up.

Just then Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Holy Lowerton lemurs, what is that?" said a frightened Brad.

"Oh, Rufus, he's my pet naked mole rat." said Ron.

"Naked Mole Rat? Looks like a bald gerbil to me." said Brad.

Rufus shook his fist in anger.

"Anyways, come on, your training is ready to begin." said Brad as he walked out to the parking lot.

Ron then followed.

When they got to Brad's patrol car, Ron just stopped.

"Are you getting in, Stoppable." asked Brad.

"Oh sorry, just a very bad memory from summer camp." said ron as he entered the car.

"Yeah, well what happened?" asked Brad as he started the car and drove away.

"Well...

**FLASHBACK:**

A 6 year old Ron was looking magiclly at the shiny police car at his summer camp.

Many students were huddled around the car.

"And this kids turns on the siren." said the officer.

The siren blasted and as it did little Ron started screaming like crazy.

**END FLASHBACK:**

"Bad experiance man..." said Ron as he looked over and saw Brad talking in his CB.

"Yeah, ok I'm on it." Brad said as he turned on the siren.

Ron immediatly started screaming.

"Stoppable, what is wrong with you?"Brad said trying to talk over Ron's voice.

"Wern't you listening, I have siren issues." said Ron.

"Ok, i'll switch it to the lights only." said Brad.

Then the siren went off and only the lights on top of the car were on.

"There." said Brad.

"Up, there's our speeder, hold on."said Brad.

The car then got behind a blue van, but the van drove faster.

"Well, we got a runner,your lucky Stoppable, you get a police chase on your first day." said Brad.

"Yeah, lucky me." said Ron as he then turned green and puked on the windshield.

Brad lost view and swerved.

"AHHHHHH, we're gonna die!" said Ron who was practiclly screaming.

"SHUT-UP, Stoppable, and let me drive, here check and see where that blue van is." said Brad as he struggled with the steering wheel.

Ron let down his side window and looked out.

"Uhhhhh, is that car supposed to be heading straight at us?" asked Ron.

"What are you talking about, Stoppable."said Brad as he looked out his side window.

A car was heading straight at them.

* * *

Well there you go, the next chapter will focus on Ron's training and Chapter 5 or 6 will be the Mayor's ball part. 

Well, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4:True to Training

Well this chapter focuses on Ron's training.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: True to Training:**

The car was heading straight at them.

"Great." said Brad.

He immediatly veered and got in the right lane.

"Gosh, you could've killed us!" said Ron.

"Rule #1, Stoppable, never say "kill" in front of an officer, it's very redundant." said Brad

"Fine, whatever." said Ron.

Then Brad got behind the van they were chasing. He pulled beside it and hit it in the back tire, causing the van to come to a hault.

Brad and Ron got out and went to the driver's door.He opens the door and pulls the guy out.

"Stoppable, read him his rights." said Brad as he walks over to his squad car and talks in his CB.

"Um, well, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney or lawyer, or whatever. You alsohave the right to speak freely, right Rufus." asked Ron.

'No." squeaked Rufus.

"What,I was positive that was a right."said Ron.

"Constitution." squeaked Rufus.

"Right..." said Ron.

But, when Ron looked down, thedriver was gone.

"Oh, great, Officer Brad is gonna kill me." said Ron.

"Darn, right." said a red-faced Brad.

He then breathed and sighed.

"Listen, we need to get you in training, before you release every criminal in this city." saidBrad.

"Hey, why do we even have a police force, with Kim Possible around."asked Ron as they drove into the parking lot of the Middleton Police Station.

"Because, somethings are to much for Ms. Possible, trust me on this." said Brad as he walked with Ron into the building.

As they entered they saw tons of employes running around and talking and eating doughnuts.

"If eating doughnuts and sipping coffee is part of the training, then teach me!"said an excited Ron.

"Come on, Stoppable." said Brad.

They both entered a dark room with no windows and much equipment.

"Ok, let's start off with your first part of training." said Brad as he gave Ron a bullet proof vest.

He slipped it on.

"Gun Training." said Brad as he tossed Ron a pistol.

Ron looked at it and then threw it in fear. It fell to the floor and shot a round. Brad instantly ducked and saw the bullet hit one of the maniquins.

"What are you doing, Stoppable, you could've killed somebody!" said a very angry Brad.

"Or myself, you know what that is! A people-killer!" said a frightnend Ron.

"You obviously have seen our Kindegarten video." said Brad.

"Yep, always remember, safety is safety and crime is crime." said Ron with pride.

Brad moaned and rubbed his face.

"Just pick the gun up and show me what you can do." said Brad.

"Fine." said Ron.

Ron then picked it up and started to aim...

"What are you doing?" asked Brad.

"Aiming the gun and preparing to shoot." said Ron.

"With the gun upside-down?" said Brad.

"Oops, sorry." said Ron.

Ron then fixed his gun and prepare to aim..

"What are you doing now?" said Brad.

"Doin' exactly what you want me to do!" said Ron.

"Without safety-goggles!" said Brad.

Ron sighed and then picked up his goggles and put them on.He aimed his gun and...

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

"YES!" said Ron.

"Go Ron, go Ron, It's your birthday, uh-huh, uh-huh." said Ron as he sung to himself.

"Stoppable, do you have any idea what you did."said Brad.

"Yeah, I hit the target! Boo-yah!" said Ron.

"No, you missed,every shot you fired." said Brad as he pointed.

Ron looked and saw that the the manequin was unharmed.

Brad walked away in utter defeat while Ron stared dumbfounded.

"We have a long way to go." said Brad.

* * *

**Pepper-Spray:**

"Ok, this is a weapon, I'm sure you could do." said Brad.

"Hey.." said Ron, with his pride hurt.

"It's pepper-spray, you spray it in your opponent's eyes." said Brad.

Ron then picks up his bottle and sprays it, but he had it in the wrong direction, so it sprayed right in his eyes.

"AHHHHH! I'm blind!" said Ron as ran around screaming and then ran right into the wall and falls to the floor.

Brad just sighs.

* * *

**Obstacles:**

"Go!" said Brad as he blew his whistle.

Ron then started to run through a bunch of tires, but trips before he even steps in one.

Brad justs walks away.

* * *

**Hand-Cuffing:**

"Ok, try to hand-cuff this "criminal" with your cuffs." said Brad as he gave Ron cuffs to cuff the simulation criminal.

Ron then placed the cuffs on the simulation.

"Ha!" said Ron.

Brad just sighed in frustration and walked away.

"Huh?" said Ron as he saw Brad walk away.

Brad pointed down.

Ron was also cuffed to the simulation.He then uncuffed himself and retried.

He ended up cuffing his hand to his leg, his arms behind his back, and then his arms in a pretzel.

* * *

Ron retried and retried. 

Then Brad saw improvement.

"Stoppable, your ready." said Brad with pride.

Brad brought Ron to the locker room.

"Stoppable,Igive you, your new wardrobe.." said Brad as he opened a locker door.

Ron stared with amazement, and then gave an evil grin.

* * *

Well that's it for that chapter, the next chapter will focus on, Ron's friend's reactions to his new career. 

Well R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

Well here you guys go, this chapter will be short, because, this is not very big.

The next chapter, will feature the Mayor's Ball.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

Kim and Monique sat quietly at the booth where they normally eat.

"So, Kim, how's your career going." said Monique.

"Pretty boring, all I do is answer phone calls and get the mayor's mail." said Kim.

Monique was about to answer Kim, but was shocked when she looked at the door.

Girls (even Bonnie)were all huddled behind a man in his police uniform and sunglasses on.

* * *

A/N:Imagine "Bad To The Bone." tune right now.

* * *

"Kim, why don't we leave, we need to leave now if were gonna..." 

But it was too late, Kim had seen what was happening at the door and you could swear smoke was coming out of her ears.

"Oh, no." said Monique.

Kim then went up and pulled Ron from his posse.

"What are doing, Ron." said Kim.

"It's Officer Ron, and I'm hanging with my crew."said Ron.

"You do know every part of your crew is a girl." said Kim.

"Kim, quit getting jealous." said Ron.

"I'm not jealous." said Kim.

"Yes, you are." said Ron.

"Ron, all they want to do is be your girlfriend."

"Well, did you hear me complain when you went out with Josh." said Ron.

"That was way different." said Kim.

"Kim, if you can't handle me hanging with other women, then, mabye, mabye we shouldn't be together." said Ron.

"Are, you, breaking up with me?" said a dumb-founded Kim.

"Yes." said Ron.

Kim just looked at him and ran off, and started crying when she got near her house.

* * *

Kim layed on her bed in her pajamas, crying. 

"Kim, you need to get, ready, The ball starts in 20 minutes." said Kim's mom.

"I'm not going." said Kim, her voice was muffled because she had her face in her pillow.

"Kim, come on, your learning to be advisor to the mayor, he needs you to help him." said Kim's mom.

"It's not that." said Kim as she lifted her head.

"Is it Ron." asked her mom.

"How'd you know?" asked Kim.

"Because it's a mom thing, you'll have it someday, too." said Mrs. Possible.

"Thanks, mom."said Kim as she hugged her mom.

"It's ok, honey, now get dressed so you can go show them what your made of." said Kim's mom as she left the room.

Kim looked at her dressed.It was the same one that she wore to the prom.

"Ok, mabye things will be better this time." said Kim as she tookher dress and got ready.

* * *

Well there you go,The Rookie Cop thing has come, now onto the Mistaken Identity. 

Fanart for this story will be posted either tonight or tommorrow.

Well R&R!


	6. Chapter 6:Kidnapping The Wrong Kim

Here we go, the Mistaken identity part has come!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kidnapping The Wrong Kim**

Ron just sat there buttoning up his light blue dress shirt. He was going to the Mayor's Ball to fill in for head of security.

Rufus looked at him and said, "Kim."

Ron looked at him and just frowned.

"Rufus, buddy, I can't see Kim, she's a jerk." said the almost yelling Ron.

Rufus got scared and hid under Ron's pillow.

"I'm sorry I scared you, buddy, but if I can't be with girls without Kim being jealous, then why do I even need to be with her."said Ron as buttoned histie.

Rufus then picked up a picture off Kim and Ron after the prom. Ron stared at it and realized how beautiful Kim looked. A tear came rolling down his cheek. He realized that he was a jerk to Kim earlier that day.

"Your right buddy, I need to do something, tonight I'll go find Kim in the ball and apologize!" said Ron as he stood up with a determined look on his face.

* * *

Kim stood up and looked at herself. She looked exactly like she did at the prom. 

"Perfect" she said as she walked down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw her family was watching T.V and said, "Bye guys, see ya later." and then walked out the door not knowing she wouldn't be back for quite sometime.

* * *

Kim arrived at the ball and saw it was packed, Diplomats, Sority Leaders, and Principal Advisors were all at the Mayor's Ball. 

Ron was just entering on the other side of the building and looking for Kim.

Kim walked down the stairway, and into the crowd.

Ron was approaching Kim, when a man jumped in front of him and asked Kim something.

"And who might you be, for you are very beautiful." the man said.

"Why thank you, and who might you be?" asked the flattered Kim.

"I am David Stanton, head of the company who builds JK47 Rockets." said David.

"Wow." she said.

"Here let me get you a drink Ms..."said David but couldn't finish because he bumped into Ron.

"Oh, I'm sorry good fellow, here let me help you." said David as he helped Ron up.

Kim looked at Ron and then pulled David towards the fruit punch bowl. Ron then followed quickly.

Kim saw Ron coming and made up a story to leave for a moment.

"Uh, David, could you fix my drink while I talk to my career teacher." said Kim as she looked at Ron coming.

David was confused, but agreed and started to fix her punch as she walked off.

While Kim had left, David started pouring sleeping pills into her drink. Ron had saw this and was about to get to the bottom of this, when a big man knocked Ron over and hefell into the janitor's closet and was locked in.

Kim had returned to David and started to drink her drink. They talked for a few minutes when Kim said she was feeling sleepy.

"Here let me take you home."said David.

"Ok." was all Kim yawned.

They then proceeded to walk out and on the way to Kim's house.

As they walked Kim was starting to stumble and finally she collapsed on the sidewalk. David turned her over and saw she was out cold. He then threw her over his shoulder and got in a van that had pulled up to him.

"Hurry, give me the rope and duct tape." said David as he started tying Kim's hands behind her back.

Then we see the van drive off in the opposite direction of Kim's home.

* * *

Well there you go, I wonder what the kidnappers will think when they find out they nabbed the wrong Kim. 

Oh well, only time will tell.

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7:The Attempt to Escape

2 chapters in one day, ya'll are getting it lucky.

Now onto the show.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Attempt to Escape**

Kim stirred, she opened her eyes and saw a light, but closed them because she hadn't adjusted to it yet. Her wrists and ankles felt sore as well, she tried to move them, but couldn't. She looked behind her back and saw them tied together with rope. She then looked at them wide-eyed. She tried say a remark, but ended up muffled due to the tape across her mouth. She let out a few muffled protests, but quitted in defeat. She looked around the room and saw it was very dark, all that kept it from being completely dark was the light on the ceiling that woke her up.

Then she heard footsteps approach her, she saw a man walk up to her and then he tore the tape off her mouth.

"Ouch." said Kim, you could see the red mark that was left around her mouth.

"Hello, Ms. Probally." said the man.

"Uh no, it's Possible, Kim Possible, and whatev.." said Kim, but then was cut off when he covered her mouth with his hand.

"You must be dillusional after you were drugged, don't worry, unless your pig-mouthed father doesn't pay the ransom, you'll be free to go." said the man as he released his hand.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked Kim.

"I'm Warren Peace, but you can call me your kidnapper if you like, I grew up with your father till he dumped me like trash when he managed to get into the city council. Which is exactly why your here." said Peace.

"So basiclly, I'm here because your determined to get at my father who actuall..." said Kim, but was cut off when Peace gagged her with a cloth handkerchief.

"Why yes." said Peace as he walked to the door.

"Oh and sleep tight." said Peace as he walked out.

If stares were weapons, Kim would've gave Peace a major laser burn in the back of his head.

As soon as Peace left, she immediatly went to trying to escape. She muffled tons of protests, kicked the floor, shook her head with her ponytail hitting her face, she dug her fingers into the ropes of her hands, but all in all couldn't even get anything to loosen. She sighed and her gag inflated with air and then deflated. She relaxed and started to cry a little. She thought she was so stupid for falling for this trap. After all the times a villian captured her, this time she really felt scared.

She then pulled herself together and started looking for something that she could use for her escape. She looked around for anything she could use to escape, crowbar, rake, a box, her Kimmunicator, etc. Wait! Her Kimmunicator! That's it, she could contact Wade, he'd see her, call for help, and she be safe by morning.But, the problem was getting the Kimmunicator. She was bound and gagged on the floor, and the Kimmunicator was laying on a table along with her purse, watch, and all her other things.

She tried to roll over to the table, but realized her rope that bound her hands was connected to another rope, which was tied to a large weight. "They must have thought I would hop on out." thought a very determined Kim. She then looked at her foot, she got an idea, she only had two chances to do this so she had to use her best aim. She then used one of her feet to take of her shoe and aimed it at the table leg. she threw it with her foot and watched it miss the leg by an inch. She grunted angrily. She then used her other foot to try the same thing, she aimed it, and then threw it again at the table leg with her foot. Direct hit! The table rocked, causing her purse and Kimmunicator and all her other things to fall to the ground. She then realized the hard part, getting the items to her, because they were at least 7 inches away from her feet. She tried to grab them with her toes, but she couldn't reach. She then layed on her chest with her face facing the items, she was so close to them she could practilly feel them. She pulled with all her might and finally the rope that held her hands to the weight, snapped! She then, though. pulled to hard, making her body shift towards the table and hit it. Making it rock harder.

She then shook it off and turned her body and moved her hand towards the Kimmunicator. And right when she was about to pick it up, the worst possible thing happened, the crowbar on the table fell and landed on her head with much force. She muffled something and then looked up as her eyes closed and she slipped into unconcioussness...

* * *

Meanwhile... 

A janitor was mopping up the floor of the head entrance of the town hall.

"Filthy, people, when did this world ever allow dirt to be free." said the janitor.

"Let me out." said a muffled voice.

The janitor quickly shot up and looked around.

"Who said that?" said the janitor.

"In the janitor's closet." said the voice.

The janitor opened the door to see a man and a rat fall to the floor, breathing heavily. The man quickly shot up and said as he breathed heavily, "Have you see a girl, with red hair, green eyes,and a very shiny light blue dress."

"Whoa slow down, kid. I'm just the janitor, everyone's left." said the janitor as he waved his hand in every direction.

"What time is it." asked the man.

"Uh, 11:53 p.m." said the janitor as he looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot!" said the blonde-headed boy called Ron.

"Hey are you a cop." asked the janitor pointing at Ron's badge.

"What? Uh yeah." said a confused Ron.

"Oh good, because I got a couple of freaks who kee..."

"Whatever, can you tell me where the nearest pay phone is."asked Ron.

"What? Oh yeah, a block from here."said the janitor.

"Thanks." said Ron as he picked up Rufus and ran towards the door. He then smashed face foward into it, because it was locked.

"Here let me help you." said the janitor as he unlocked the door.

"Thanks again." said Ron as he ran out and down the block.

He then placed a two quarters in the slot of the pay phone and dialed a number.

"Hello." yawned a voice over the phone.

"Mr. Possible, is Kim there?" asked Ron.

"No, we thought she had to stay late after the ball, why?" asked Mr. Possible.

"Well just stay by the phone, Mr. Possible, I think Kim was kidnapped." said Ron.

"Ok, Ronald, you sound serious, so I'll believe you, Bye." said Mr. Possible.

"Bye." said Ron as he hung up and dialed another number.

"Brad?" asked Ron.

"Stoppable, do you have any idea what time it is."said Brad.

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever, listen, call the station and tell them we have a 620 on our hands." said Ron.

"Stoppable, I doubt we have a naked man running around at this time of night." said Brad as Ron looked at a man across the street running naked.

"Then what do we call a kidnapping?" said Ron.

"We just call it a kidnapping!" said Brad.

"Oh well, tell them that." said Ron as he hung up.

Rufus then looked up at Ron with pity.

"Oh, Kim I hope your alright." said Ron as he leaned against the telephone booth and looked at the starry sky...

* * *

This is probally one of my better chapters, and don't worry, the kidnappers's mistake will be revealed to them in the next chapter. 

Well R&R!


	8. Chapter 8:Mistaken Identity

(Evil grin) And i thought my boy, Drakken was evil!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mistaken Identity**

Kim woke up real stirry this time. Her head was pounding with pain. She looked around, she saw she was in complete darkness. She felt something touching her bound hands. She looked behind to see her Kimmunicator! She forgot, she had made an escape attempt. She must have been hit by something and knocked out. She quickly went to pressing the call button. She pushed it and then turned her gagged face towards the Kimmunicator's screen, hoping that a certain 10-year-old genius would pick up. She saw a sleepy, pudgy black boy come up on the screen.

"Kim?" asked the half-awake Wade.

"Mmmmggghhhhhh!" cried the distressed Kim.

"KIM!" Oh my gosh, Kim. What happened?" asked Wade as he quickly shot up to see Kim in her state of being.

"MMMMGGGGGHHHH!" said the angry looking Kim on the screen.

"Hold on, Kim, I'll track you." said Wade, but before he got the trace, his line went dead.

"Kim! Kim! KIM!" said the scared Wade.

No answer.

"Oh gosh,I gotta get Ron." said Wade as he typed on his computer for the Middleton Police Department number.

Meanwhile...

Kim was looking right up into the face of Mr. Peace.

"I see you tried to escape, Ms. Probally." said Peace as he picked up the Kimmunicator and crushed it in his barehands.

Kim looked up at with a cold hard stare, but just looked down in defeat and cried a little. "_I'm done for, this is it, Ron will never find me, and I'll be dead before anyone else does" _thought the sobbing Kim.

Mr. Peace then pulled her gag down to her neck. She coughed a little as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this to me." said the teared up Kim.

"I already told you, revenge against your father." said the calm Peace.

"MY FATHER HAS NEVER MET YOU, YOU BASTU..." was all Kim could say before Peace gagged her again and threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room.

When they entered the other room Kim saw tha tone man was working on this big computer and the other was fixing a camera up.

Peace sat Kim down in a chair, and then bound her two barefeet. He then walked over to one of the men and started to speak a language, to Kim, that sound Chinese. The other man nodded and Peace smiled. Peace then walked over to Kim and blindfolded her, and said, "We'll see how much your father really loves you." and then Kim heard a click and what souned like a static "hello".

"Yes, hello, Mayor Probally, I'm sure your wondering where your daughter is." said Peace looking at the camera.

Meanwhile...

Inside a limo, Mayor Probally was watching a man standing in front of a blindfolded, bound, and gagged woman.

"Uh, why, my daughter is sitting right next to me."saidThe Mayor as he looked at his daughter who was listening to thewhole transmission.

"Daddy, what is it." said Kim Probally as she could be seen on the sceen in the kidnapper's lair.

Peace then just stood there, wide-eyed. He then walked up tothe camera and turned it off.

"YOU IDIOTS! You snagged the wrong girl."yelled the angry Peace.

"But, sir, she looks just like the picture you gave us." said one of the men as he pointed towards Kim Possible.

"Oh man, Dr Drakken is not gonna like this."said one of the men.

Kim quickly shot up when she heard this. She muffled a few things, but the kidnappers ignored her, because they heard the voice of Dr. Drakken approaching.

"MR. PEACE!You snagged the wrong girl." said Drakken with his sidekick, Shego walking up beside him.

"Sir, I assure you the girl we have, will be of some value."said the uncomfortable Peace as he took off Kim's blindfold.

Kim shook her head to get the blurriness out of her eyes. The she stared wide-eyed at Dr. Drakken and Shego, who were also staring wide-eyed and with their jaws dropped.

There was a long period of silence, before Dr. Drakken broke it.

"Do you have any idea who that is!" said the joyful Drakken.

"That's Kim Possible." said Shego, finishing his sentence.

Kim gave Mr. Peace a I-told-you-so look. He just snarled and walked up to Drakken.

"Can't she be of some use." asked Peace.

"If you mean destroying everyone of my plots, yes. Dispose of her immediatly." said Drakken.

Kim's face then fell into fear as one of the men picked her up and carried her out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Ron was searching the Possible home, with his teacher, Brad.

"So, that was the last time you heard from her." said Ron as he was drawing Rufus, instead of taking notes.

"Yes." said Mrs. Possible.

"Hmm, I see."said Ron.

Just then the phone started to ring. Mr. Possible went for it, but Ron got ahead of him.

"It might be the kidnappers, let me handle it. Hello." said Ron.

"Ron, listen Kim's been kidnapped, I have her traced, she's at the Middleton Docks." said Wade on the other line.

"Ok, I'm on my way." said Ron as he hung up and said, "Come on, Brad,Wade found Kim, she's at the Middleton Docks." and him and Brad ran to the door.

* * *

Ron drove the patrol car very fast, barely missing traffic. 

Brad was on the verge of puking, that's how fast he was going.

"Stoppable, you can slow down." saidBrad.

"No time,we have to hurry." said the determined Ron.

* * *

Ron sped to a stop at the Middleton Docks. Him and Brad then got out and armed themselves with guns. 

They quickly walked foward through the dock with their gun pointed everywhere they went.

Then a shot was fired that hit Brad's shoulder. He yelped in pain and fell on the ground. He saw a man hovering right over him, with a gun, preparing to shoot when...

The man with the gun was shot and fell to the ground dead. Brad looked and saw Ron with his gun pointed where the man was just standing.

"Can you walk." asked Ron.

"Yeah, but I'm in no condition to help you. Keep looking, I'll stay here and call for help." said Brad as he picked up his gun with his good arm and prepared for anyone that would shoot at him.

"Ok." said Ron as he walked off.

He crept around every corner, till he found four figures near the edge of a dock. One was holding a cinderblock, while the other was holding the figure of Kim Possible. He looked at Kim, she was bound, gagged, barefoot, her hair was a mess, though her dressstill looked brand new.The other man was holding a gun in one hand, and was pointing with the other hand.

Ron then jumped out and pointed his gun and said, "Freeze."Everyone looked at him, even Kim, who had a sense of joy on her face, but thenher face fell to fear as she felt herself being pulled at her legs, she looked down and saw that a rope was rolling off the dock quickly, then she fell into the water, as the cinderblock she was attached to dropped to the bottom of the riverbed. With her tugging and struggling the whole time she was being pulled down.

Ron saw that she was thrown into the river,while still shootin' it out with the guys who threw her in there. He was hiding behind a boat, that had tons of bullet holes in it. He then rolled to a stack of cinderblocks and fired some rounds. He knew Kim didn't have much time before she drowned. He quickly fired at one of the men and hit him. He still had two guys left, but then he saw them both drop dead as he saw the figure of Officer Brad. Ron rejoiced, but then ran quickly and jumped into the water and swam to the bottom. He saw the body of Kim, she was just floating. He swam right next to the rope that connected her to the cinderblock and cut it and pulled her to the surface.

He gasped for air as he got to the top. Brad helped him and and the unconciouss body of Kim out of the water. Ron quickly pulled her gag off and cut the ropes that bound her. He then performed CPR... He checked her pulse, it was low.

"Call a paramedic!" yelled Ron to Brad.

He kept pushing her chest andand blowing air into her mouth. The paramedic's arrived quickly. They put Kim's body in the paramedic and drove off, while Ron stayed with her the whole time.

"She's got a pulse, but her heartbeat's dropping." said the paramedic.

Ron squeezed her hand the whole time.

"Please don't die, Kim, I need you!" said Ron as he was starting to sob.

"Please, I never meant what I said Kim, I love you." Ron as he cried harder.

They arrived at the hospital and took her to the E.R. and hooked her up.

They took her in and one of the doctors saw her flatline.

"We're losing her!" said the doctor.

Meanwhile...

Ron was waiting in the waiting room when the doctor appeared.

"Mr. Stoppable?" said the doctor.

"Yes." said Ron, confused.

"Um, uh, I'm afraid Kim's...dead." said the doctor.

Ron just stood there and fell to his knees crying...

* * *

WOW! Kim died! Trust me, I couldn't write this chapter without crying myself. 

I know ya'll are gonna hate me for killing Kim, but there might be a (Possible) catch.


	9. Chapter 9:Lovers Reunited

A little fluffie, and a little short, but the next chapter gets us going.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lovers Reunited**

Ron stirred, he looked around. He was at the the docks again. He looked up and saw Brad looking at him with a cast on his arm.

"Stoppable, you ok, you hit the ground pretty hard." said Brad.

"Kim's dead." said Ron.

"What? Stoppable, she's over there getting medical attention." said Brad as he pointed towards the ambulance.

"What?" said Ron as he walked over.

Indeed he saw the very much alive, Kim Possible. She was still in her wet dress, but she was however wrapped in a towel, while getting treated by a paramedic who was treating her head injury from the crowbar.

"Kim!" he yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Ron!" she yelled as she ran to him, but stumbled, because she was still barefoot.

They ran up to each other and embraced in a passionate kiss.

When they released Ron said, "Kim, I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"No I was the jerk, I was just jealous." saidKim.

"Can you ever forgive me?" they said inunison.

"Sure." they said again in unison.

And then they kissed each other again.

"Uh, pardon the intteruption, but Kim, we need to talk to you." said Brad.

"But, first you can clean your self up." said Ron.

* * *

Kim walked down her stairs after putting on her battlesuit, Ron followed with a SWAT style kinda uniform on. 

"Uh, excuse me, but why do you have that on, Kim." asked Brad.

"Well, our friend Wade gave us a tip, and well it's payback time." said Kim.

"Boo-yah to that K.P!" yelled Ron as they walked out with Brad beside them.

"Good luck, ya'll."said Brad.

"Please, We didn't get the Save-the-World gig, with luck! We got it with teamwork." said Ron as they sped off.

* * *

Shego was watching the monitors when she saw, something she didn't wanna see.

"Dr. D, you might wanna look at this." She said, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"What." said Drakken as he looked at the screen with fear.

"Mommy." he murmured.

* * *

"Wade, we need weapons, stat, these guys don't play fair." Kim said into her back-up Kimmunicator. 

"I have two K-42 pistols in the trunk." said Ron as he kept driving.

"That'll due."she said as she turned her Kimmunicator off.

They drove right up to the warehouse Kim was held captive the previous night. It was noon now and Kim andRon exited their car.

Ron tossed her a pistol and some rounds as he closed his trunk.

Kim looked at Ron and him back.

They kissed for their possibly last time. They didn't care, if they were gonna die, they'd die together.

They walked off in different directions.

Kim turned and said, "Remember, we take Drakken and Shego together."

"I know." he said.

They then walked into seperate entrances and prepared to give hell...

* * *

Sorry to make this chapter so short, I promise the next will be longer. 

Anywho, I see I tricked ya'll into think Kim died. Ron was just having a near death dream

Now their gonna kick butt!


	10. Chapter 10:They're Coming

Operator, yes I'd like the number for 9-1-1 please...

* * *

**Chapter 10: They're Coming**

Ron walked down the hall of the building with a determined look on his face.

"No more Mr. Nice guy." he said as he rounded the corner to see three guards standing there.

"Hello, Stoppable."one of them said.

Ron raised his gun and fired at them, he got one of them, but...

"Oh, shoot."said Ron as he saw that he shot a synthodrone.

Green syntho-goo spilled all on the floor.

The other synthodrones approached with guns in their hands.

Ron pointed his gun up and just shot them.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ron saw the slimy mess of synthodrones all over the floor.

"Boo-yah!"said Ron.

He continued through the floor till he found Kim standing with other synthodrones.

"Kim?" asked Ron as he appeared.

"I am not Kim, I'm Synthodrone #987 and you are a threat to Dr. Drakken." said the Kim synthodrone.

Ron quickly ran away and ran into a big man.

He looked up at the man and saw the man looked exactly like himself.

"Wait, you look like me." said Ron.

"I am Warren Peace, also known as Synthodrone #988 and you are a threat to Dr. Drakken." said 988 or Mr. Peace.

"Has society gone completely mad!" yelled the hysteric Ron.

Ron quickly ran away into an army of Kim Synthodrones.

"You are a threat to Dr. Drakken." they all said in unison.

Ron quickly grabbed Rufus out of his pocket.

"Do it Rufus." said Ron.

Rufus quickly chewed a hole in the floor and Ron and Rufus disappeared through the hole.

* * *

Ron and Rufus dropped down into a box-filled room. 

"Whew." Ron said.

Ron quickly noticed a box shaking in the corner. He walked up to it and saw the bound and gagged body of the real Kim Possible.

"Kim!" he yelled as he untied her.

"Ron, what took you so long?" said Kim.

"What happened?"asked Ron.

"I went in the other side of the building, but was quickly captured when I saw you standing in front of me." she said as she pointed at him.

"What?I just saw you in an army!" said Ron.

"Then that means this is all a..."

"Trap!" yelled a voice coming from the doorway.

"Drakken." yelled Kim and Ron.

"Yes! I have you now Kim Possible and R..Ro..Stoppable." said Drakken with Shego behind him.

"You finally remembered my name."said Ron.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways I bet you two are wondering what I'm up to this time."said Drakken.

"Please, surprise us." said Kim.

"Man, when will that sass end!" said Drakken.

"Can we get on with this!" said Shego.

"Fine, I plan to create an army of synthodrones exactly like you two!" said Drakken as he laughed evily.

"But, how?" asked Ron.

"I kidnapped Warren Peace and combined his DNA with my synthodrones!"said Drakken.

"Cloned Super-Sythodrones." said Ron.

"Yes, and I wanted them to be just like you two, who better to defeat Kim Possible and Stoppable then themselves!" said Drakken.

"But why not get our DNA?" asked Kim.

"Well actually Mr. Peace looked like Stoppable so I used his DNA."said Drakken.

"And me?"said Kim.

"I actually was gonna kidnap Kim Probally and use her DNA, but instead since I got you, my cloned synthodrones can do anything you can do, but better!" said Drakken.

"Great." said Kim.

"Oh and a friend has come and see you." said Drakken as he let a synthodrone pass.

"No." said Kim and Ron.

There standing in a battlesuit like Kim's was Eric.

"You dirty little..." said Kim as she tried to lunge foward at Eric.

But, she was stopped when Ron grabbed her, except it was a synthodrone Ron.

"Did I neglect to mention, everyone of these synthodrones has an exact replica of your battlesuit." said Drakken.

"Farewell Kim Possible."said Drakken as he and Shego left.

"Ok, Ron this is not good." said Kim as she struggled to get loose from the Syntho-Ron holding her.

But,the real Ron was just standing there with a spray bottle in his hand.

"Eat pepper spray!" said Ron as he sprayed the Syntho-Ron holding Kim. The Syntho-Ron quickly ran around screaming and into a wall in a pile of goo.

"That's it, Ron!"said Kim.

"What?"asked Ron.

"Drakken made them too much like us, we need to inflict our weaknessess on them." said Kim.

"Well, Kim what's your weakness, because those Syntho-Kim's are approaching." said Ron as he pointed.

"I've always hated having braces..."said Kim.

Kim quickly took outher Kimmunicator and spoke to Wade.

"Wade, I need your help, me and Ron are up against Eric and an army of cloned synthodrone replicas of ourselves!" she said.

"Hold on." he said as he typed on his keyboard.

Kim then dodged a punch from a Syntho-Kim.

"Hurry Wade." said Kim as she missed a kickfrom another Syntho-Kim.

"Ok, there seems to be a large amount of energy coming from them." said Wade.

"Yeah." said Kim as she ducked a kick.

"All you need to do is override their main power signature and they'll quickly be disabled." said Wade.

"What's their main power signature."said Kim.

"It looks like a synthodrone called "901"said Wade.

"Eric." said Kim.

Ron was already working on Eric at the time being.

"Syntho-dude you are so goin' down."said Ron.

"Give it up, loser."said Eric.

"Hey, don'tcall him a loser."said Kim.

"Ah, Kim, prepared for another shock."said Eric as his hand had sparks appear.

Kim thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Ron let's give just give up." saidKim.

"What!"said Ron.

* * *

Sorry to leave yall hanging, the next chapter will probally be the last.

Anywho,R&R!


	11. Chapter 11:The Finale

Here we go, the last chapter, majorly packed with excitement!

* * *

**Chapter 11:The Finale**

"Kim have you totally lost it."said the confused Ron.

"We..can't..beat..them."said the winking Kim.

"Oh, ok."said Ron, catching on to what she was saying.

Kim and Ron then allowed Eric to come up and tied their arms.

"Sorry losers."said Eric.

"Really."said Ron.

"No."said Eric.

Ron then hummed the "Call Me, Beep Me."SPY VERSION in his mouth.

"What are you so happy about, loser."said Eric.

"You'll see."said Ron.

Eric then walked them right into Drakken's main room, where Drakken and Shego were.

"What are you doing, 901!"yelled Drakken.

"Excuse me."said Ron.

"I captured our guests."said Eric.

"Excuse me!"said Ron.

"I said ELIMINATE, not capture."said Drakken.

"EXCUSE ME!"yelled Ron.

"What."said Eric and Drakken in unison.

"I have a good fact about naked mole rats."said Ron as he walked into the middle of the room with his hands still tied.

"And."said Kim as she knew what was going on.

"Their great at demolition."said Ron proudly.

And then Rufus popped out from Ron's back with a small bulb.

"Bulb."Rufus squeaked.

"The...The...The micro energy conductor...Uh-oh."said the frightned Drakken.

"Uh-oh."said all the synthodrones as they started to then bit Kim and Ron's ropes, releasing them.

And then syntho-goo exploded Rufus, Ron, Kim, Drakken, and Shego all in it.

"Ok, mabye their both all that."said Drakken.

Shego then jumped up with Drakken.

"Uh, what do we do."said the almost scared Shego.

"We um...um...run."said Drakken as he bolted towards the door.

But, before hecould exit, Ron was right in front of him.

"Oh please, the buffoon wants to fight me."said Drakken.

"You know my name, so say it."said Ron.

"Never."said Drakken.

"Say my name, say it!"said the angry Ron.

"Um, Ralph, no, Ross, uh uh, Ron Unprobale...Ron Stoppable."said the defeated Drakken.

"Yeah that's right, we bad, you sad, we bad, you sad, we bad, you sad."said the joyful Ron hopping up and down.

Kim, however, was nowhere to be found, only Shego, Drakken, and Ron were.

"Ha! Ron Stoppable, without your friend Kim Possible, you are nothing."said Drakken.

"You mean your girlfriend Kim Possible."said a figure at the doorway.

"Huh."said Drakken.

Then out of the shadows was Kim Possible.

"Well I give up."said Drakken.

As the police hauled Drakken off, Ron and Kim stood with each other.

"Thanks for having my back, Ron."said Kim.

"K.P, I'll always have your back."said Ron.

Then the two kissed passionatly.They parted and Ron said, "You know, I need to take care of one more piece of buisness."

The Next Day at Bueno Nacho...

"Ok, Brad, since this is my last day, I would like to show you the way of Ron Stoppable."said Ron.

"And.."said Brad.

"The taco meets nacho, it is destiny, it is a naco."said Ron with a soft voice.

"It looks like it's just some nachos rolled up in a taco."said Brad as he held one in his hand.

"Try it, and you will hooked on it, forever."said Ron.

Brad took a bite and his eyes flared up.

"This is actually, good."said Brad.

"And that is the way of Ron Stoppable..."

**THE END**

* * *

Thanks for reading my story and I hope to make more in the future.

This is DrakkenLover signing off.


End file.
